


Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

by quixoticyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Neighbors, Secret Santa, Slice of Life, also yuta has a cat, can I call it that when yuta doesn't know they're enemies ndcjewnvr??, only rated for swearing tbh, the title sounds so angsty but I promise there's no angst only emo music lol, they're so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticyongie/pseuds/quixoticyongie
Summary: Doyoung knew five things about Yuta.One of them was that Yuta was, by far, the most annoying neighbour he had ever had.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyscoffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyscoffe/gifts).



> Hello hello again everyone, and a late merry christmas!
> 
> This was prompted by my best friend Nickie, in our little game of short story secret santa uwu. I hope you love this little story, and I'm sorry I ended up posting more than a day late :( I really am terrible mokijnhubgyvft
> 
> I love youuuuuu and hope you can forgive me

Doyoung knew five things about his new next door neighbour. 

First of all, his name was Nakamoto Yuta, or at least that’s what it said on the mailbox out front. Not that Doyoung had paid much attention to it, but he had once mistakenly received a letter addressed to said name, and found himself out in front of the front door in slippers, searching the mailboxes for a Yuta. 

The second thing he learnt was that Yuta was incredibly attractive. This all became irrelevant when he got to the fifth piece of information, but for now, Yuta had long blonde hair, which fell into his eyes slightly, and the prettiest smile Doyoung had ever seen. Maybe living next to Yuta wouldn’t be so bad, if he got to see a man this beautiful out in the hallway just once in a while.

Thirdly, Yuta had a cat. Even though Doyoung was more of a dog person himself, he had to admit it was a very pretty cat, with big blue eyes and slightly long grey fur. The cat almost ran out between Doyoung’s legs when he tried to deliver the misplaced mail, and Yuta had called for it in a casual tone, suggesting this happened all the time. Binnie was her name, and as soon as she had heard her name called, she turned back and reentered Yuta’s flat, as if nothing had happened. Maybe the third fact should instead be that Yuta was a cat whisperer.

The fourth thing was that Yuta apparently liked the movie 10 Things I Hate About You, seeing as it was playing right behind him on a considerably large tv. Doyoung wasn’t too sure why he paid attention to this detail, and yet the image had stayed in his mind ever since the short visit.

The fifth and last thing he found out, happened when they had exchanged their sorrys and thank yous, and returned back to their respective homes. There Doyoung learnt that Yuta was incredibly loud, annoying, and had no respect for people living right next door. The squeals and yells that could be heard from Yuta’s flat became a regular occurrence, sometimes even paired with, what in Doyoung’s opinion, sounded like a bit of jumping around. Suddenly Doyoung found himself not caring about the first four points, for this was by far the most annoying neighbour he had ever had.

Doyoung lived on the 6th floor, which meant a lot of stairs. On good days, he convinced himself that it gave him some much needed exercise, since he quit his gym membership in May. Other days he just liked to complain. Ever since Yuta had moved in, he had more than just the amount of stairs to complain about. While he had never imagined that the time someone spent in the stairway could be a problem for him, he also had not met Nakamoto Yuta until recently. And it would seem Yuta was put on this planet to prove Doyoung wrong, and annoy him in as many ways as possible. Several times a week, Yuta’s squeals would echo throughout the hall, for as long as it took him to climb the stairs up to his flat. Doyoung was getting closer and closer to snapping.

One day, Doyoung was on his way down to the supermarket, when he almost ran directly into Yuta on the stairs. He had heard him coming, anything else was impossible, and yet he managed to surprise him, resulting in a narrowly escaped head-on collision in the middle of the staircase.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry! Shit, I almost ran right into you, I’m totally in my own head right now, sorry!” Yuta started apologising.

“No no, you’re not exactly sneaking up on anyone, I should have moved” Doyoung said, realising too late that the way he phrased it had been anything but polite. The reply gained an embarrassed smile from Yuta, and Doyoung found himself wishing that the ground would swallow him up, and just let him fall the remaining four floors.

“I get easily excited by my mail, I hope I’m not too much of an annoyance” Yuta said, hugging the barely wrapped package in his arms closer. Doyoung had barely spared the white square a glance, but now that he looked at it, it seemed vaguely familiar. At least the bit that peaked out of the torn cardboard. He looked up at Yuta’s face again, all big eyes and apologetic smile. Annoying fucker, Doyoung thought, thinks he can get away with his antics by looking like a greek god.

“Oh no, don’t worry, I barely notice anyway,” Doyoung lied through his teeth. A voice inside his head called him a coward, but he ignored it. The lie seemed to go over Yuta’s head though, for his usual smile returned, big and unapologetic.

“Glad to hear it! Well, I’ll go and enjoy my album then, have a good day!” Yuta waved on his way up the stairs past Doyoung, who was stuck in place. It had been an album, his eyes had not deceived him. It had been the 10th anniversary vinyl edition of The Black Parade, to be precise. Annoying fucker.

The realisation that Yuta was giggling and jumping around, due to receiving copious amounts of My Chemical Romance merchandise in his mailbox, haunted Doyoung for weeks on end. He found himself peeking through the door viewer when he heard Yuta in the hallway, trying to see what he had gotten in the mail this time. He caught himself wondering what Yuta’s home must look like, with the amount of goods he ordered, trying to guess his favourite song. And when Yuta walked up the stairs wearing a Danger Days bomber jacket, the bubbly feeling in his stomach was strictly due the merch, and not the man wearing it. Obviously. Yuta was still a nuisance, no matter how great his taste in music might have been.

Doyoung was on his way home from work one day, when he spotted a familiar ball of grey fur on the second floor. Binnie looked at him lazily, and moved to walk around him, seemingly on her way down to the main doors. How she got out of Yuta’s flat, and ended up in the stairway was a mystery, and Doyoung tried to convince himself that he shouldn’t get involved. He’d seen Yuta handle Binnie’s wandering tendencies himself, he was fully capable of controlling his pet. And yet, as Binnie confidently strode down the stairs, Doyoung picked her up, and walked up towards Yuta’s front door with a resigned sigh. Binnie didn’t seem too happy about the outcome either, wriggling around in his arms and meowing loudly.

“This is your own fault, cat, do you think I wanted this to happen?” Doyoung asked the cat in his arms. Binnie meowed back, keeping the conversation going.

“Well I didn’t, for your information. Why can’t you just stay home so I wouldn’t have to talk to Yuta?” He sighed again when he found himself outside of Yuta’s door. “You’ve truly gone crazy, Kim Doyoung.”

He knocked on the wooden front door, and didn’t have to wait long for it to swing open, revealing a version of Yuta that Doyoung had not seen before. His long hair had been swept back into a small ponytail, held together by a couple of bobby pins, and he was wearing a plain white dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned. Probably his work outfit, Doyoung thought to himself, as he tried to bury the feelings of jealousy he felt towards Yuta’s coworkers, who got to see him like this every day. 

Doyoung had been too busy admiring the way Yuta’s shirt sleeves had been pushed up around his elbows, to notice that he hadn’t been smiling when he opened the door, but a strangled sound of surprise brought Doyoung back to reality.

“Binnie! I thought you had run away from me for good this time, where have you been?” Yuta continued to talk to Binnie, taking her out of Doyoung’s outstretched arms with ease. She made a sound Doyoung would describe as a whine, before she gracefully jumped out of Yuta’s embrace, and pranced back into the flat.

“Thank you so much for bringing her back, where did you find her?” he asked, but it took Doyoung a second to realise that Yuta was no longer addressing the cat. Music was playing from Yuta’s speakers, and Doyoung was way too distracted to compose himself. Weeks of avoiding Yuta had done more damage than good it would seem, for he couldn’t help himself from bursting out his question.

“What, me? Oh, uhh, second floor I think? But uhm, are you playing Early Sunsets Over Monroeville?”

Stupid.

“It’s just, I heard it and it’s my favourite My Chemical Romance song so I thought I would ask, sorry.”

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid.

Not being able to look Yuta in the eyes Doyoung felt more than saw the way he started practically flailing his arms next to him.

“Oh my god do you listen to them as well?” The tone of Yuta’s voice alone made Doyoung look back up, almost like a knee jerk reaction. It was like the size of Yuta’s eyes had doubled, and while Doyoung would never admit it, he’d found them beautiful since he first saw them. But this time he allowed himself to really look. And he smiled. What else could he do but smile, when he had his next door neighbour direct all his attention on him. Yuta, who had the prettiest smile, owned the sassiest cat in the world, liked 10 Things I Hate About You, and giggled at the Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge hoodie he received in the mail last week. 

“Yeah, they’re my favourite band, actually,” Doyoung said, still smiling like an idiot.

Doyoung knew five things about Yuta. And when he was dragged into his home, Yuta’s hand warm and soft around his wrist, excitement in the air and a smile reserved just for him, he found himself hoping to learn much much more.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchyrenjun)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/witchyrenjun)


End file.
